Fifty Shades
by So Devious
Summary: Sebastian always did appreciate his young master's love of literature.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, and Fifty Shades of Grey belongs to E.L. James.

Note: I've yet to finish the first book (between the power outage and simply no prescriptions to fill, I use my time at work to read it.), but I can barely focus on it with without all this popping into my head, so I need to get it out.

Fifty Shades

by

So Devious

The book was garbage compared to the classics that lined the library of the Phantomhive manner, but, for some reason, Ciel couldn't put it down. If he had to put his finger on it, it had to be the descriptive 'romantic' (if you're into that sort of thing, and Ciel, apparently, was.) scenes of erotica that sent his blood pressure through through the roof.

_He shifts onto his elbows so I can feel his weight on me, holding me down. He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me. And as I grow accustomed to the alien feeling, my hips move tentatively to meet his. He speeds up. I moan, and he pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm-_

"Young master?" Sebastian's silky smooth voice cut through the narrative in his head, and he physically started at the closeness of his butler.

"Sebastian! What is it?" Ciel stammered, clutching the book to his chest. For some reason, it embarrassed him to think Sebastian might know he was reading such smut. The elder demon cocked an eyebrow as he regarded his master curiously.

"I'm sorry, young master, but I've been calling you for lunch for the past five minutes." Sebastian placed a cool hand to Ciel's forehead. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed..."

The former earl scoffed before smacking the offending hand away, trying his damnedest to suppress the blush burning his little face.

"I'm fine! I'm just...a little warm, that's all..." Leaving no room for rebuttal, Ciel rose from his spot on the sofa and retreated to the bedroom, forgetting completely about the lunch Sebastian had worked so hard (but not really) to make.

The elder demon was many things, but stupid certainly wasn't one of them. The pheromones and heady scent of arousal fell off of Ciel in waves, assaulting Sebastian's senses and sending his blood flowing straight to his groin. He had never read _Fifty Shades of Grey_, but when he couldn't seem to even go to the store with hearing women talk about it, it wasn't hard to imagine what type of 'literature' the young master had indulged himself in.

Picking up the abandoned book from its place on the sofa, Sebastian leafed through to a random passage, holding Ciel's place with his thumb.

_I'm panting once more as he tugs the crop out of my mouth, trails it down and under my chin, on down my neck to the hollow at the base of my throat. He swirls it slowly there and then continues to drag the tip down my body, along my sternum, between my breasts, over my torso, down to my __navel. I'm panting, squirming, pulling against my restraints that are biting into my wrists and ankles. He swirls the tip around my navel then continues to trail the leather tip south, through my pubic hair to my clitoris. He flicks the crop and it hits my sweet spot with a sharp slap, and I come, gloriously, shouting my release._

'Oh my!' was the only thought that flitted through Sebastian's mind. Humans surely had come a long way. Bondage and domination were common among demon mates, of course, but Sebastian had grown so used to accommodating Ciel, who grew up in a time where unconventional sex was taboo at best, unspeakable at worst. He could bet that _this_ form of coupling hadn't even crossed the young earl's mind until just recently. The only issue now was what to do with this new-found discovery? Knowing his young master, he would vehemently deny any interest in the subject, and repeatedly claim that he was only reading it to help assimilate with the new, fast-paced world around him or because he was simply bored.

It was then that a dubious plot began to form in the demon's head. He recalled the dear, late Agni, who had once told him, in so many words, that his job as a butler was not only to do as his young master commands, but what was best for him. If Ciel truly wanted to assimilate, he would only learn so much by reading about it, he needed to put it into practice.

Perhaps Sebastian wasn't finished tutoring his young ward after all.

Ciel couldn't remember much when he came to, beyond Sebastian serving him tea. He vaguely recalled a strange taste, feeling slightly lightheaded, and slurring his words, but the rest was blank and that terrified him. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't move. The rough texture of hemp rope scratched at his wrists, thighs, and ankles, and crisscrossed the length of his torso. A coarse material he couldn't identify was tied around his mouth, stopping him from crying out for Sebastian. Ciel was beginning to become hysterical, tears springing to big blue eyes as memories of the wicked Viscount came to mind, and it was in this irrational state that he wondered if the nobleman was behind this too, though he had been dead for nearly a century now.

"Ohh, my dear. Whatever is the matter?" the silky bass of his butler's voice calmed him, and he snapped his head to look at the source. Leaning against the doorjam was Sebastian, dressed in his black slacks and nothing else. His lips were tilted in an amused smirk, arms crossed over his toned chest. Ciel's face burned scarlet, as did his now slitted eyes, as he took in the elder demon's casual state. He had seen his Sebastian naked on numerous occasions (these things tend to happen when you're stuck with someone for all eternity), but the sheer lewdness of his position, the lascivious look in his butler's eyes, the fact that he was completely exposed sent something carnal, heated coursing through Ciel's veins.

The elder demon stalked closer, a predatory gleam in his crimson eyes. Ciel felt his heart begin to race, and he began to squirm against his bonds, silently will his butler-turned-captor to let him go.

"You know, young master, it was quite rude of you to storm out earlier, and after I had worked so hard on making lunch for you..." Sebastian feigned hurt, but began reaching to his waist. He worked the black leather belt free from the beltloops of his slacks before folding it in two. "You see, young master, I would hate to see you make a habit of such behavior. It simply isn't becoming of a _boy _with your breeding."

Ciel's heart was racing, pounding against his chest as though it were trying to escape. He let out a muffled yelp as the elder demon grabbed the ropes that tightly bound him and roughly tossed him onto his stomach, his behind high in the air. He tried once more to wiggle away, and cried out against his gag as a large hand connected harshly with his bare bottom with a loud 'crack'.

"Now, now, Ciel...fighting me will only make your punishment worse. Now, hold still." Sebastian gently caressed the reddening skin, before striking it with his belt. The resounding noise echoed throughout their bedroom, as did Ciel's pitiful, muffled cries. His little back arched as much as the rope would allow, the rough hemp fibers cutting painfully into his flesh.

Sebastian fell into a pattern: a quick, harsh strike of leather against one cheek, followed by a gentle, soothing caress before moving on to the other. Ciel was beside himself. Tears welled in his eyes once more as he grappled with his confusion. His entire body ached and his heart hurt at the idea that his butler could even _think_ to degrade him this way...it also, however, turned him on immensely. His cock was aching with arousal, and he wanted, more than anything, to be granted some sort of friction to help alleviate the pressure.

"Young master, I believe you know the safe words. Use it at any time you feel you are _close to your limit_." the elder demon cooed, and Ciel could hear the smirk in his voice. Through the pain and tears, something had clicked, and the former earl replied only with a shaky nod of his head. Sebastian resumed his harsh punishment, speeding up his lashings, striking both rounded cheeks in quick procession before resuming his comforting touches. It only lasted for minutes, but, to Ciel, it felt like hours, and he could feel himself hurdling toward the edge of his threshold. The former earl cried out against his gag once more, relief flooding her as Sebastian stopped striking him to remove the scratchy cotton from around him mouth. "Yes, young master?"

Ciel took in large gulps of air before he stammered out, "Y-yellow."

"Ah, yes. Very good sir." Sebastian smiled. For some twisted reason, it warmed his heart to know Ciel still had the stamina to continue. The elder demon decided to forgo the caresses and brought his belt down harder on his master's reddening ass, the boy's screams and cries music to his ears.

A few more strikes and Ciel had reached his limit. "S-Sebastian! Red! Red" he sobbed before burying his face into the pillow, tears making hot trails down his flushed cheeks. The belt stopped instantly, and the former earl couldn't suppress a shudder as he felt soft lips against his stinging flesh.

"Ciel," Sebastian groaned, his lips brushing Ciel's skin. "Words can't express how good you look like this, all tied up for me. I could just devour you." The younger demon gasped as a warm tongue stroked his entrance, and Sebastian, true to his word, _devoured _him. His curious tongue prodded every inch of Ciel's quivering sex, and the boy couldn't help move against his bonds. He got another sharp smack in response. "If you don't sit still, I'll stop."

That was all the motivation Ciel needed. Despite his reflexes, the boy stayed as still as he could, only serving to heighten his frustration as his butler teased and tormented his his wet hole.

The demon smirked as gently eased both thumbs into his lover, holding him open. Ciel's face burned under Sebastian's scrutiny. "So sinful, young master." his tongue lapped once more at his walls. "I simply can't wait to be inside of you, but first..." Sebastian rose and pulled on the ropes, causing Ciel to fall onto his side. Watery blue eyes stared up at him, but Sebastian wasn't a fool. He could give him the puppy eyes all he wanted, but the scent of his arousal was unmistakable, and the elder demon hungered for his charge even more. Staring into those sapphire blues, Sebastian undid the button and zipper of his slacks before pulling out his sizable cock, giving it a few good strokes before placing it against Ciel's plump, red lips. "Suck" He demanded, the silky bass of his voice shaking Ciel to his core and he had no choice but to comply.

A bubblegum pink tongue shy lapped at his weeping head, tasting the pre-come the had already began to bead at the slit, before tentatively taking the bulbous tip into his mouth. Sebastian moaned before taking a gentle hold on Ciel's hair, slower guiding his cock deeper and deeper into his ward warm mouth. The former earl was inexperienced, that much was obvious, but he was certainly enthusiastic, moving his tongue along the heated shaft and over the slit before sucking, hard.

"Enough." Sebastian ground out, pulling his cock from Ciel's mouth with a vulgar 'pop'. Moving behind the younger demon once more, he caressed his behind and lined his tip up with the other's waiting entrance. Without warning, he slammed into Ciel, all the way to the hilt. The younger demon cried out at the assault.

"Ah! S-Sebastian! Please, no more!" The elder demon panted at the feeling of his charge's walls undulated around him, swallowing him deeper into the supple body.

"You forget, young master," Sebastian replied, his breathing heavy, "You're being _punished._" With that, the elder demon set a brutal pace, Ciel's cries and whimpers setting fire to his blood, spurring him on. A particularly hard thrust struck the boy right in his prostate, causing his back to arch as far as the ropes would allow. Sebastian gripped the ropes where they cut into Ciel's hips, guiding the boy's body back onto his cock before shoving him off, repeating the motion over and over. One hand released the makeshift reigns and combed through his own raven-black hair, pushing the damp locks away from his face. "My gods, Ciel..."He groaned, yanking his lover back faster, "I wish you knew just good you feel...how good you look wrapped around my cock." Ciel shivered at his lewd language. He would die before he admitted how much he loved it when his butler talked dirty to him.

"Fuck! I-I'm..."Ciel stammered. His mind was hazy and his body felt like mush, save for the ever-building sensation growing in his lower stomach. Rendered speechless, Ciel could only cry out as his orgasm struck him, hard, tremors wracking his entire body. Sebastian's head rolled back as his lover's sex gripped him like a vice, milking his own orgasm from his body. The elder demon moaned as he emptied himself into Ciel's willing body before slowly pulling out, chest heaving and body sated.

"I must say, that Mr. Grey was really onto something...perhaps we should do this again, young master."

"Absolutely not." Ciel replied tersely, suppressing a shudder as he thought of what might have happened if he further allowed such behavior. They would probably end up with their own Red Room of Pain. The experience, as a whole, had been spectacular, mind blowing. Earth shattering, even, but he would die before he would admit that to the smug bastard. He'd have to drug him again if he ever wanted to tie the former earl up again.

Speaking of which...

"How _did_ you manage to tie me up?" Ciel asked, eying the elder demon suspiciously. Sebastian met his glare with his usual cat-like grin.

"Why, young master. It was nothing a few tramadol couldn't handle. As for the rope, the local hardware store had more than enough."

'Of course he sees nothing wrong with any of that.' Ciel thought bitterly, rubbing his aching wrists and warily eying the angry red marks that marred the pale flesh. He had similar marks all over his torso and around his thighs and ankles. The marks brought back memories of the terror he felt, waking up bound...but also of the mind-numbing orgasm that followed.

'Well...' he silently relented, 'I suppose I don't see anything wrong with it either.'

* * *

A/N: Let me tell you, this almost didn't get posted today. My bocchan did NOT want to go to bed tonight and typing these types of fics with an infant in the room is just too uncomfortable and awkward for me to bare -_-. But, on the bright side, he's three months old today! (Yes, I realize it is probably awkward for you to read about my son after reading..._this_. My bad!)

Fun fact: Tramadol is a painkiller. It is in the process of being labeled a controlled substance because of its side effects (and because people get high off of it.)

Fun fact 2: More advice, really. I used to work at an "adult novelty" shop, and trust me, bondage equipment is pricey, especially for something you may or may not enjoy. If you're considering it, hardware stores have many varieties of rope at a much cheaper price.


End file.
